No More Spider Man
by Ybarra87
Summary: Spider Man has released a video explaining to the world that he was done being Spider Man. His reason for quitting Doctor Octopus stealing his body and how everyone especially the heroes are treating him. I don't own anything belonging to Marvel.


**This was something small that I came up with and wanted to tell. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Of course the whole world thought that Spider Man's story was too crazy to be true but there was footage of the final fight between Doctor Octopus and Spider Man, the savage fight between them where Spider Man basically attacked the dying doctor so viciously. It was a Spider Man no one ever saw before and shortly after Octavius' death, it was the beginning of a whole new Spider Man. One that wasn't so friendly.

Spider Man explained that while his mind was transferred into Octavius' body and died in it, his sub conscious still remained in his old one. He tried getting control of his body back but Otto made it impossible for him each time. He had basically pushed out everyone that was special in Spider Man's life so they wouldn't come near him and see that there was something off about him. As for the heroes, Spider Man complained that they knew something was off but instead of doing anything about it they chose to do nothing. Spider Man pointed out that the second Doc Ock had crossed the line by viciously attacking one of his foes the heroes should of grabbed him right away and find out what was going on but they didn't, they chose to listen to the lies and excused Octavius gave them. In the end they did figure out what Octavius did but that was after he had pulled a whole bunch of crap, trying to prove he was superior to everyone while Osborn was attempting to create his own goblin nation. In the end it was too much for Octavius and he was forced to give Spider Man back his own body who managed to stop Osborn. Now you would think that would be the end of it once he got his body back but it wasn't.

Spider Man then told everyone while he did get his body back and explained to the heroes what had happened, they refused to believe him. They had subjected him to a countless number of painful tests while treating him like a criminal until they saw he was back to normal, they then released him like they did nothing wrong however that was not the worst of it. The worst was the fact that they refuse to trust him or treat him the same way that they use to treat him. They just look at him like he's a bad guy and treat him like one too. Spider Man eventually tried to go back to the way he use to do things but it started to become too much for him with the villains upping their game and attacking him just like Octavius attacked them to the heroes giving him problems whenever they see him. They treat him like all of what happened was his fault when it wasn't! To make matters worst they chose to keep all of what happened to themselves since they felt the world wouldn't believe what had happened to Spider Man. However Spider Man personally felt they just didn't want anyone to know what a villain actually managed to do since they didn't want to be seen weak.

He just couldn't take it anymore, he just told everyone that he became a hero because of what someone he truly treasured told him: With great power comes great responsibility. To see Octavius shatter and twist that man's teachings made him sick and he tried to repair the damage that Octavius caused but it's not working. Spider Man just had enough and was giving up being a hero. He then told everyone that they could choose to believe whatever they wanted he didn't care. He didn't know if he was ever going to come back as Spider Man in the future or what. He just wanted out plain and simple. With that said he said good bye to the world.

While the world continued reeling from this announcement trying to figure out if it was fake or a lie, the ones who did believe it was real didn't know what to think. The villains that Spider Man had fought were basically split down since half believed him while the other half didn't. Most of the half that did believe him had worked with Doctor Octopus in the past and knew of his character and how he had acted. They began cursing at themselves for not seeing this as they realized it wasn't Spider Man they fought but Octavius in his body. For the ones who didn't work with him but still believed Spider Man, they had fought Spider Man in the past and remembered how he would always make a bad joke when fighting them but mostly they remembered how he never crossed the line. The should of realized right away that wasn't him when he crossed the line. As for the villains who didn't believe Spider Man, it was hard for them to accept. Deep down they knew it was true but didn't want to face it. One thing was for sure though Spider Man was gone and wouldn't be able to stop them.

As for the rest of the people who saw the video and believed it they began shouting for answers and to them the ones who had the answers were the Avengers. Protestors and reporters began surrounding the building demanding to know if what Spider Man had told them was true but each time they were told the same thing: No comment. That just made it worse as more people began surrounding the building for answers.

As days went by the state of New York City became worse as crime rate began to rise thanks to the villains Spider Man had put away. They began their spree with robbing banks seeing if the video was true and once they saw it was their crimes began to intensify with the Avengers and several other heroes having to come out to stop them. To the heroes at first they thought Spider Man was overreacting with only a few of them agreeing that they pushed him away and allowed this to happen. They wanted Spider Man to come back and deal with his foes himself but the problem was they didn't know where he was. As time went by most of the heroes began to see what Spider Man had to go through and started to regret their actions. However the heroes weren't the only ones to start to regret their actions but certain other individuals as well.

MEANWHILE WITH FELICIA HARDY A.K.A BLACK CAT

Felicia Hardy had been having a hard time these past few days, the reason: Spider Man was not the one to put her in jail it was Doctor Octopus who did instead. She remembered when she first saw the video of Spider Man telling the world that he was done being a hero, at first she didn't believe a word he had said until he went into detail. As he explained what had happened she slowly began to realize that it wasn't her Spider Man who attacked her like she was a common thief but Doctor Octopus instead. She began going over the encounter in her mind from what she said to him hitting her, she should of known right then it wasn't him.

She couldn't help but be full of rage and anger right now, not at Spider Man but herself for not seeing it was not him! She listened to Spider Man say how Doc Ock had begun to push away the people he cared for so they couldn't see he wasn't himself and began to think what if Doc Ock did that so she couldn't see what was wrong. She was so mad that she couldn't see, no she refused to see it! She wanted revenge on Spider Man for what he did to her but now she couldn't get it. It was all Octavius' fault and she couldn't exactly do anything to get revenge because he was now dead. She had escaped from prison just so she could start her plan for revenge on Spider Man but now she couldn't get it because it wasn't his fault.

Right now she was sitting in her hideout just watching the news as more reports about Spider Man quitting continued to be broadcasted. She just watched as Tony Stark refused to make a comment and couldn't help but think it would of helped the world a lot better if they would of told what had happened to Spider Man. She couldn't help but wonder why the heroes just pushed Spider Man away after the truth came out, why couldn't they see it wasn't his fault. Then again why couldn't she see that it wasn't her spider who attacked her.

"It's not fair!" She screamed out in rage as a news report aired about Doctor Octopus' grave being vandalized and destroyed. She couldn't help but chuckle seeing that since she participated in destroying it along with a few other villains. It was as close as they could get to hurting him but wasn't enough. She just began crying thinking about her spider, how he finally had enough and decided to quit. She couldn't blame him. "Where ever you are I hope you can finally be happy Spider." She said as another news report from J. Jonah Jameson began to air.

She just gave a frown as he went on about how Spider Man was just crazy and was making all about this up. That he started this lie to throw the city into chaos and that proves what a menace he is. However Felicia started to get angry when Jameson said that if by some chance what happened was true then that just meant Dr. Octopus was a better Spider Man than he was and should be remember as a true Spider Man. Felicia couldn't help but be very angry hearing that, she felt tempted to go out and scratch his eyes out for that comment. However she knew by doing that it wouldn't solve a thing, she knew other villains would be paying Jameson a visit for that comment and decided to let them handle it as she considered he options now. She knew her plans for revenge against Spider Man were out and realized there was nothing to keep her in New York. Seeing that she decided to leave and start somewhere new and maybe just maybe she would run into her spider again but this time she would apologize and forgive him.

MEANWHILE WITH MAY PARKER

May Parker was currently sitting in her apartment crying as she looked at a graduation photograph of her beloved nephew Peter with her in it. A few days ago Peter had sent her a letter telling her he was leaving the city and didn't know if he would ever come back which she had glanced at and tossed aside, she did this because of the way he was acting for a few months. Pushing her away and telling her that he didn't need a meddling old crone interfering with his life. She couldn't help but feel mad and heart broken when he said that and decided to stay out of his life for good. Then after a few months had passed he began coming around trying to talk to her but he pushed him away saying that she didn't want to interfere with his life, she couldn't help but notice the hurt look he gave but chose to ignore it. Then came the video of Spider Man announcing that he was done being a hero and went on to tell why he was doing this.

May just listened to his speech about how Otto Octavius had somehow switched out his mind with Spider Man's so he could take over his body and how he had pushed everyone that he cared about away so they couldn't see that he wasn't Spider Man. When May heard this she could help but wonder if someone did that to her Peter, it would explain a lot on why he acted the way he did. However the thing that caught May off guard was when Spider Man quoted someone he truly treasured. "With Great Power come great responsibility." It was at that moment May knew who said that, it was none other than her husband Ben. She realized right then and there that Spider Man was her nephew Peter.

She began going over the event of when Spider Man first started appearing in the news which was shortly after her Ben died. The excuses her nephew gave her whenever he was running late or had to go somewhere always happened when a crime or disaster was happening. She couldn't help but hate herself for seeing Spider Man as a menace like Jameson had said not knowing it was her nephew. She then started going over the events if how Peter was acting shortly after Octavius had died, the way he acted to the way he told her off, she should of known that wasn't her nephew! Then Peter managed to get his body back only for her to shut him out!

All of this was extremely hard for her to take in as she then realized it was Peter that died in Octavius' body but somehow he had gotten his body back. She didn't know how it was possible but she didn't care, her nephew was back but now he was gone. She didn't know where he was or went to.

"I'm sorry I never noticed what you went through Peter." She said as she continued to cry. "I hope you are happy and will let me know you're alright." She said as she the picture up and went to bed for the night.

MEANWHILE AT PARKER INDUSTRIES

Captain America and Iron Man were currently at what was left of Parker Industries. Before Spider Man had taken off he had decided to shut down his company making sure to help the employees who worked there find new jobs before closing everything down. They were there to see if there was any kind of clue to where Peter Parker was so they could find him and drag him back.

"I doubt we're going to find any clue to where Peter is, Tony." Captain America stated as they made their way through the building.

"We still got to try Steve." Iron Man replied.

"Peter made sure to cover his tracks before he left so no one could find him. I mean look at this place, it was clear he was planning on leaving why else would he shut it down?" Captain America asked.

"The kid isn't that smart." Iron Man said. "He's bound to have left a clue and once we find it we can bring him back home so he can clean up his own mess."

Captain America just gave a small sigh. "Let's say we do find him, what if he doesn't want to come back?" He asked.

"Then we force him." Iron Man answered as Captain America just stared at him in disbelief then shook his head.

"Tony even if we did find him and drag him back here, there's no guarantee that he go back out there and fight crime again." He pointed out.

"Parker is just throwing a tantrum he'll be back to normal once he's back here." Iron Man said as Captain America just grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Tony, you don't seem to get it so let me spell it out for you. We screwed up, everything Peter said in that video was the truth! We should of grabbed him the moment he first crossed the line but we didn't instead we chose to believe what Octavius told us. Then shortly after Peter got his own body back and stopped Osborn, we treated him like he was a criminal. He tried to tell us that he was back to normal and what had happened but we refused to listen! We ran tests on him like he was some kind of lab rat and once we saw he was back to normal we just released him without so much of an apology. Worst of all, we began treating him different like it was his fault all of this happened! We failed him and he couldn't take it anymore, and to be honest I don't blame him."

"Look Steve he's doing this to make a point. Let's just get him back here and figure it out from there."

"What if he doesn't want to help,Tony? Do you plan on locking him up until he agrees?"

"If I have to yes." Iron Man replied as he gave a sigh. "Look Steve I'm a very busy man, I don't have time to waste on the criminals he normally deals with. In case you forgot the Avengers handle world threats not crime sprees."

"In case you forgotten Peter has helped saved the city countless times from threats like Osborn and the symbiotes. He has put his life on the line more times than we have! We never really stopped to taken the time to see it let alone appreciate it until now! He has done a lot for this city and with people like Jameson making him out to be some kind of menace and a threat he doesn't stop." Captain America said as he gave out a sigh and added. "When we are done here I'm going to the press to tell them what happened to Spider Man was true."

Iron Man just stared at Captain America. "Steve I thought I made it clear that we can not let anyone know the truth of what happened. It will make the Avengers look weak!" He shouted out.

"We are weak if we just abandoned an ally and friend in a time of need! Look whether you like it or not the press will know the truth. Several other members agree with me and decided it's best for the world to know what happened to Spider Man." Captain America responded as he made his way further into the building. "Now come on! Let's see if there is some kind of clue to where he is so we can leave."

A few minutes later they stumbled upon a huge lab and in the center was the Living Brain. Apparently it looked like it had been smashed to pieces as they then noticed a crowbar on the floor next to it. "What happened here?" Iron Man asked as he then noticed a computer monitor. "Maybe there's a clue to what happened here, on here." Iron Man stated as he started the computer and noticed a video file then press play.

As the video started they noticed that Peter was in the video along with the Living Brain and listened closely to see if there was some kind of clue. "You know Doc, I have to give you credit. You are smart but not smart enough." Peter said as he pulled out the broken remains of an Octobot. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out you had another back up plan after what you did to me?!" He shouted out as the Living Brain remained silent. Peter just gave a sigh. "Go ahead and play silent Doc but you should know this ends now." He said as he made his way to a nearby computer and began running some kind of program.

"What are you doing?!" A voice from the Living Brain screamed out.

"Oh now you decide to talk?" Peter scoffed out as he then answered. "I'm running a new virus detection program, it's basically designed to destroy any unique programs or patterns it doesn't recognize."

"Stop it! It's attacking me!" The voice screamed out.

"That's the point of the program Doc, to destroy viruses like you." Peter replied.

"You can't do this! That would make you a killer!" The voice yelled out.

"Maybe if you were a person but you're not. You're just a program." Peter said.

"You can't do this to me! I am the great Otto Octavius! I am superior to you in every way!" Octavius' voice screamed out.

Peter just gave a small chuckle. "I admit you were a smart man but that's all you were. The truth is there are more smarter people than you ones that will outshine everything you did. In the end you will become nothing more than a bad memory, in fact I'm pretty sure you'll just be forgotten." He said.

"No I don't want to be forgotten! Don't do this!" Octavius shouted out.

"You destroyed my life, you turned the people I love and care for against me! The heroes no longer trust me and the villain hate me more than ever! You took the teachings my uncle gave me and twisted them into something disgusting! I can no longer stand being Spider Man after what you did!" Peter roared out.

"Please I can help you get it all back! Don't let me die!" Octavius pleaded out.

"Everyone has to die at some point Doc." Peter said as he picked up a crowbar. "The point is you're already dead I just making it permanent this time."

"No don't!" Octavius screamed out as Peter began smashing the Living Brain into pieces while Doc Ock pleaded for him to stop until his voice stopped coming out.

Peter then looked at his computer screen and saw there were no more traces of Octavius. "Good bye Doc." He said as he left then shut everything down and left the lab as the video ended.

Captain America just looked at the remained of the Living Brain. "Well I guess we don't have to worry about Octavius coming back." He said.

"Yeah but now we have something to force Parker to come back." Iron Man replied as Captain America stared at him.

"And what would that be Tony?"

"Him murdering Otto Octavius."

Captain America just shook his head hearing that. "In case you didn't notice that was just his sub conscious, it doesn't count as murder!" He yelled out.

"It doesn't matter we can use it to force Parker to come back and clean up his mess, if he doesn't we'll just charge him for murder." Iron Man responded.

Captain America just looked at Iron Man in anger. "So you intend to blackmail him into being Spider Man?! Tony that's going too far!" He shouted.

"Maybe but like I said I'm a busy man and I don't have time to waste on his foes. Besides I'm of protecting Jameson from being attacked by the villains he's upsetting." Iron Man said as he began to download the video only to see it was being deleted. "What?! No! The video is deleting itself! Parker must of set this video up to be deleted if someone tried to download it!"

Captain America just gave a small chuckle hearing that. "Not that smart huh? It's clear he left this here for us to see what happened but he must of anticipated something like this so he decided to have it delete itself the moment someone tried to download it." He pointed out as he then turned around and began walking away. "You can go ahead and search the rest of the building Tony, I doubt you'll find a thing. I'm going to go tell the press everything." Captain America said as he then left leaving Iron man alone screaming at the fact that he was outsmarted by Peter Parker.

MEANWHILE ON A BEACH SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY

At a beach at an undisclosed location, Peter Parker was currently watching the sun go down while he sat in the sand. To be honest these past few days have been very relaxing for him, does he feel bad that he quit being Spider Man? A little but he doesn't regret doing it. He just began tired of it all with the way everyone was treating him. Maybe someday he would put the costume back on and be Spider Man again but not now. Right now he was just Peter Parker and that was someone he wanted to stay as for now.

THE END


End file.
